Blizzard
by Gunz Ablaze
Summary: Myth has it that when the sound is swallowed by the snow, it means that Jack Frost is lonely. (To be revised)
1. Ebony Water

**I just saw the movie yesterday and may I say, I cried; literally cried for Jack. This is not going to be a happy story. This is going to be the years Jack suffered in loneliness, don't let that stop you though because it will also be how Jack met the guardians over time. Of course, the first he will meet is Sandy but that will come later.**

**Please review and enjoy, if you have ideas on things that might have happened in the time Jack became the Jack we all know in love, please let me know. This could be anything from meeting a particular 'other guardian's such as; Cupid or Jak Lantern let me know. I'm open to many ideas.**

* * *

The black water had been his womb, the belly of his mother full with child. Her warm cradle would have been icy to any normal child; but he was not any normal child, he was her child. Wrapped by her embrace he drifted in her waters, the softened leaves that drifted with him caressed him. He imagined them to be her fingers, touching his face and limbs with love. She would show him the world through her window, and would silently scold him if he touched the glass.

'What is that?' he asked her, staring at the large and bright orb that shined through, illuminating her darkness, showing just how deep her cradle went.

'That is your father.' She whispered, 'that is the man in the moon.'

'When can I see him?' She was silent then, and it wasn't until much later that she would answer him. Until then, her current pulled him, dragging him down closer to her chest, and as he landed and sunk into her skin he felt his eyes growing heavy. The sounds of the tapping at her windowsill were to be his lullaby, and quickly he fell asleep.

* * *

'Look,' she called him one day. Instead of The Moon, The Sun had come to greet him, as she did every day. 'Do you see her?'

Her current pushed him closed to her brim, where he saw a figure outside of her. 'You have a visitor.' Her watched in confusion as the blurry figure sat something down on the ice before another figure approached, then together they went away. 'Every year, they bring you flowers.'

'When can I see them?' She was silent then, and he felt the shush of her fingers touch his cheeks.

* * *

The Moon said 'hello' again, shining brightly and full. He stared at him, and The Moon stared back. It had become a game that both of them seemed to enjoy playing yet it always left a bad taste behind.

Finally he broke the staring contest and frowned, 'I want to see you' he said.

He didn't expect a reply, but there was.

'Soon, Jack Frost.' He furrowed his brows.

'Who?' Brightly did The Moon shine, and slowly his mother's window was opened from the outside.

'Your name is Jack Frost.' His mother kissed his cheek.

'Have fun.' She whispered as her window opened and he was let out to play.

* * *

**I've been told, that I can pull off the 'less is more' in a story. But whether or not you like it, it's up to you. If you do like it, please review. If you don't and flame me, I will use it to make gingerbread out of your soul.**


	2. Dancing for The Moon

**Thank you very much for those who have read, favorite, and reviewed the first chapter. Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Please review, and enjoy.  
**

* * *

The Moon was full, and large. Larger and clearer than Jack had ever seen under the ice and its rays were as bright as the stars that surrounded it. There was warmth in the rays that held him, pulling him up by his chest, from the ice and water that had held him for so long. How long had it been? The Moon's face did not answer him but instead sat him gently down over the hole, the most fleeting skim of his toes over the water turning it into ice.

Jack swallowed his second mouthful of air, this one more memorable than his first and much more savored. Slowly he looked around, eyes heavy from his long slumber. He had been sleeping? He ignored the sudden question that buzzed through his mind and watched as the blurry figures that surrounded him came into shape.

Close by was a stick, about as big as him if not a bit bigger. It was curved at the end, forming a hook and briefly the picture of sheep ran through his head, a boy leading them with a stick of the very same, and as quickly as it came, it was gone. He broke his staring to reach down and scoop up the 'crook' as it was, holding it firmly in his hands.

Fascination built within him as he watched crystals of frost creep over the wood until the whole staff had become encased in a thin layer of ice. He removed one of his hands and looked it over; the whole palm covered in a thin sheen of frost, sticking to him like it was a part of his skin itself. To prove his theory he wiped his hand on his pants and looked it back over again; the frost still there.

It was then he began looking from his hand, to his staff, and then back. Slowly his eyes slid to the ice he stood on and bending down he placed his hand on the surface, pressing ever so gently. The effect was the same as it was on his stick. Jack gave a small scoff of laughter as waves of snowflake shaped patterns stretched out from his hand and swirled around him. Standing back up straight, he looked around at the new playground that was his world.

The ice had not bothered his feet, to be honest; Jack had not felt it at all and the snow was no different. At first he was timid, still on the frozen water of his pond and nervously grazing his toes over the blanket of white that surrounded him. It was soft, easily shifted, and as he sat he foot down on it he laughed, it tickled while it pressed against the curves of his feet but that just made it all the more fun to walk on.

He crept on the snow, smiling at the crunching sound that each step of his made. How could something so soft make such a solid sound? He jumped, laughing boyishly at the loud 'crump' the white substance sounded. From there, he bounded like a deer to a nearby tree, and licked his lips. Hesitantly at first, he slowly brushed his fingers against the bark, grinning as elegant designs of ice carved itself over the trunk. "Whoa."

He was practically jumping in one place now, and turned looking to his staff and at another nearby tree. "I wonder." He said to himself, and snuck up at the solid target, holding the curved end of his staff out to tap at the bark. From the contact, elegant swirls of ice shifted like shadow over the trunk loudly with crickers and snaps before patches of the tree had been covered in the layer of ice. Jack soothed his hand over his work and grinned having all the time in his world to be proud for himself, but for the moment he just settled for jumping and wooing in excitement.

* * *

His dance was one of jolliness, one of twirls and messy stomps, kicking up the snow to marvel at how gracefully the flakes fell back to the ground. He laughed in fun and his excitement grew even more as he realized the snow continuing to fall, he looked back up at the sky, seeing the grey clouds that surrounded The Moon, overflowing with the flakes that touched his world and cheeks. He grinned brightly and with his the end of his stick in the ground, pole-vaulting himself back over to his icy pond.

He turned and swirled, his movements almost natural . He put on a dance for The Moon who had woken him, creating shapes on the ice, shapes of snow and ivory sketches, shapes of his joy and his excitement. He didn't stop laughing, even as he began to slip from his hurry and held out his hands to catch himself.

Something pushed him back, and up, maneuvering him upside-down. Something strong and soft, carrying flurries of the snow and him into the sky. He had let out a shout of astonishment as he realized that it was the wind that was carrying him, the wind that now had pushed him high above the trees and from there, he saw his own masterpiece of mirth.

And then, he saw the branches of the tree's he had frozen and notice how they seemed to be getting clo-"Whoa!"

* * *

**The start of a story is always the slowest. Worry not though, as there is but one more chapter till the fun really begins. Till then, just sit back and enjoy my take on the movie scenes. If you see any mistakes please let me know. If I see any mistakes, this chapter will be re-posted again with corrects.**

**Starting today, updates will try to be done every other day or week, again please review.  
**


End file.
